


Flutter

by Ryface



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Hot hot fairy on human action, M/M, Size Difference, Tinkerbell AU, What Have I Done, fairy sex, seriously don't read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryface/pseuds/Ryface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick is a fairy. Wally is a human. You'd think that would make their sex life difficult, but somehow they manage.<br/>(YOU PROBABLY DON'T WANT TO READ THIS)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flutter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emileesaurus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emileesaurus/gifts).



> So Emilee drew [this](http://emilee-draws.tumblr.com/post/38141795118/emileesaurus-im-not-going-to-say-i-watched) wonderful picture, and then I had to go and ruin everything wholesome and good in the universe and write porn about it.
> 
> Weird, explicit, detailed fairy porn.
> 
> Someone needs to chase me out of this fandom before I do any more harm.

Dick trailed his hand across Wally's lower lip, dipping just barely inside his mouth. His wings fluttered behind him as Wally moaned.  
  
"Wish I could really kiss you," he said.  
  
Dick smiled a little and flitted over to kiss the very corner of his mouth. "I know."  
  
"Take your clothes off...?"  
  
Dick shivered, his wings beating faster as he hovered, quickly shedding his tunic and shorts, letting them fall from the air, not caring about where they landed. He was close enough to Wally's face for Wally to see how hard he was.  
  
Wally licked his lips, and slid his tongue out of his mouth, just a little.  
  
Dick straddled the end of it, holding on as Wally's tongue reflexively twitched at the feel of Dick's tiny hands. But he settled down, well practiced at this by now, and breathed shallowly, hand going around his own cock as Dick started to move against him.  
  
It didn't take long before Dick was squirming. Wally's mouth was so big and wet and hot, so much hotter than fairies ever were. His hot breath caressed every bit of Dick's bare skin with each slow exhale. He slid one hand across Wally's tongue, gathering a little of his saliva, then pressed his hand over the top of his cock, giving himself something to thrust into.  
  
He could feel Wally shifting, speeding up his hand on his cock, and moaning. It was the moan that did him in, the slight flex of his tongue as he did it. Dick's thighs tensed on the tip of Wally's tongue and he came, shooting his tiny load across his tongue.  
  
He fluttered down to rest on Wally's bare shoulder as he recovered, shivering so much that he didn't trust his wings to hold him.  
  
Wally swallowed hard, and though they both knew he could only barely taste Dick's semen, it still sent a little thrill through Dick.  
  
"I want to touch you," said Dick, twitching his wings to see if they would hold him up again. When he was certain they would, he drifted down to Wally's groin, setting his tiny hands on one of Wally's fingers.  
  
"God," groaned Wally, taking his hand off.  
  
Dick straddled the top of his cock, wrapping his arms and legs around it. His wings fluttered, brushing Wally's pubic hair, making Wally's cock twitch so hard that Dick had to hold on tighter.  
  
"Sorry," Wally gasped.  
  
"Don't apologize," Dick said as he shimmied up and down Wally's cock. When he reached the top, he dipped his fingers into the large bead of precome there, and tasted it. Salty and musky, not sweet like Dick's own. He loved it.  
  
He pressed slow, open mouthed kisses all across the head of Wally's dick, and the moans Wally was rewarding with him went straight to his own dick. It didn't take long for him to get hard again, and he slicked himself up with some of Wally's precome, bucking his hips against him.  
  
"God, Dick, c-careful--" Wally warned, his cock twitching again as Dick slid down, hanging upside down to press tiny kisses to his balls.  
  
Dick righted himself with a gasp and rutted harder against Wally's cock. "Oh, Wally, Wally," he cried, coming again.  
  
"I'm guh-- M-move!" cried Wally, barely giving Dick enough time to fly out of the way before he came, semen squirting out against his stomach in several pulses. He'd hit Dick's wings once, and it had been a mess that had taken Dick nearly an hour to clean up. His wings took so long to dry!  
  
But he had avoided it, and all was well. He fluttered up to Wally's face again, and carefully kissed each closed eyelid, his hands brushing Wally's pale orange lashes.  
  
"I love you," he said.  
  
"Love you, too..." said Wally, drowsily settling back against his pillows. Dick found it so endearing that someone with so much energy almost immediately fell asleep after sex.  
  
Dick smiled, and floated down to rest on Wally's chest, just above his heart. He curled up and letting the loud, steady beat of it lull him to sleep.  


**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations, you really just read a fic where a tiny fairy uses his entire body to jerk a dude off.
> 
> I hope your parents are proud of you.


End file.
